Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller and multimedia device, and more particularly, to a multimedia device connected to at least one electronic device and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the ongoing developments of the electronic technology enable various kinds of electronic devise to be devised and released. The recently released electronic devices tend to be configured with a function of receiving remote control signals in consideration of user's convenience. Thus, a user is able to control such an electronic device as a TV, an audio player, a DVD player, an air conditioner, an electronic fan and the like using a remote controller.
Meanwhile, a recently developed multimedia device (e.g., TV, etc.) is equipped with a function of receiving various kinds of informations in a manner of being connected to an internet network. In order to control a multimedia device and an electronic device (e.g., STB, BD player, PC, etc.) connected to the multimedia device, it causes a problem that remote controls are necessary as many as the number of the devices.
Although many discussions on the technology in controlling a plurality of devices using a single remote controller have been made, they mostly have a problem in putting restriction on using a single communication protocol. And, it is impossible for a single remote controller to store all IR codes. Moreover, it is difficult to implement such a remote controller due to the limited memory capacity.